herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne T. Robinson
Deputy Chief Dwayne T. Robinson is a stubborn and stern policeman of the LAPD appears in the first Die Hard. He was played by the late Paul Gleason in a rare non-villain role. Summary After Sergeant Al Powell discovers the terrorist incident when a body is thrown onto his squad car and he is attacked by a machine gun, he asks for backup. Robinson is one of the first officers to arrive on scene at Nakatomi Plaza. Due to the Deputy Chief title, Robinson instantly assumes command over Powell and believes he knows what is best, recurringly disagreeing with Powell. When Powell brings up the man he only knows as "Roy", who is apparently subduing some of the terrorists on the inside, Robinson asks why Powell doesn't think that Roy is one of the terrorists. Powell asserts that Roy is a cop, and tries to back up this claim by how McClane was able to spot a fake I.D. Robinson is incredulous and claims that Roy could actually be "some nutcase" or just someone like a bartender. When Powell brings up the dead terrorist that was thrown out the window, Robinson simply suggests that it was "some stockbroker that got depressed" instead of checking the body. Robinson seems to doubt of the terrorist's existence, despite the fact that Powell's car was shot up by one of the terrorists, and does not believe there are hostages because they have not been given any demands. After the building's lower floors explode, killing James and Alexander who are attempting to destroy the SWAT armored RV with their rocket launcher, he then argues with McClane on the radio and tells him that he just "destroyed a building" and does not want his help; in return, McClane heavily criticizes Robinson's poor actions and yells at him to "quit being a part of the f***ing problem". FBI takeover, Fall of Hans Gruber Although Robinson doesn't jeopardize people's lives like Richard Thornburg, he is inadvertently halting progress with futile terrorist negotiation. Later, his job is soon taken over by the FBI, headed by Special Agent Johnson and Agent Johnson. Now under their control, Robinson becomes very concerned when Special Agent Johnson sternly tells the electrician to shut down Nakatomi Plaza's power completely (except for the building's emergency lighting). He later watches the roof of the Nakatomi Plaza exploded by Hans and the helicopter (also caught in the explosion) carrying both Special Agent Johnson and Agent Johnson, commenting that they need more FBI presence. Later on, he hears McClanes then-wife Holly screaming as she is being dragged out of the window by Hans but McClane saves her by unhooking her watch sending Hans to his death; Robinson hopes he's not a hostage. When all but two of the terrorists are dead, Robinson sees McClane coming out of the building and attempts to charge him with destruction of property, interfering with police business, and the murder of sleazy businessman Harry Ellis, although he winces when McClane steps forward, as if to strike him. After Powell kills Karl to save McClane and Holly, Robinson orders his men to search the building for the others. It's assumed afterwards that Robinson apologized to McClane and was grateful to him for stopping the terrorists. Trivia *His middle name initial is unknown. *Although he appears antagonistic, he's ultimately a good person. Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Mature